10 Percent Chance
by YOURMOMONTOAST
Summary: Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie witness their first Turk interrogation. RudexReno There isn't really a plot.


Title: 10 Percent Chance 

Summary: Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie witness their first turk interrogation.

A/N: So, I always thought that the turks must be sick fucks to do their job, right? I tried to interpret that into this fic with a BANG but it came out as more of a shitty whine. Not so proud of this one, but read on Macduff!

Oh yeah, and I'm pretty sure that the storyline doesn't make sense, but hey, watcha gonna do? Flame me? Awesome.

START

Reno was smiling. He was smiling in the way that made him seem almost beautiful. His hair was unbound, his jacket discarded.

He strolled, with Rude, into the interrogation room. Reno smiled at the prisoner, or info leak, or victim, or whatever you feel like calling him.

"You've let him stay untied?" Cloud Strife was not the type of man who often kept prisoners, but he was fairly sure that they were usually restrained in some way.

"Let him feel free for a while. Unsettle him." Tseng replied in his usual monotone.

The two were standing behind the panel of one-way glass that made up one wall of the rectangular interrogation room, along with Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockheart and Yuffie Kisaragi.

"So that's the guy that's saying stuff about Jenova to that terrorist group?" Yuffie enquired.

Rufus didn't move an inch, but inside he was rolling his eyes. "Yes."

"So Reno and Rude are going to…do stuff to him? Make him talk?"

"You can leave if you're not comfortable."

"No…no."

"Hey!" Reno was still smiling.

His captive made no reply.

"Aww, come on, yo! Be nice!"

Still no reply.

"My name is Jake, and this here," the redhead jerked a thumb in Rude's direction "is Sam."

"Shitty names for unique guys like you."

"It speaks! I'm gonna take that as a compliment, yo."

The room was empty, except for a chair, a table and of course, the three men. Rude stood behind the chair, leaning against the wall with his strong arms crossed. Reno sat cross-legged on the table in front of the chair and motioned for the man to sit down.

He didn't move.

"So, Aaron Mokol, can I call you Aaron?"

"No."

"Aaron, please have a seat. We just wanna ask you a few questions. I'm pretty sure you know what it's about, right?"

"I'm alright standing."

"Please, sit down."

"I'm good."

"Make yourself comfortable."

"I'm fine."

In the blink of an eye, Reno flung himself ungracefully of the table in the direction of Aaron, striking him in the face as he screamed "Sit the fuck down right now you stupid fuck!"

Aaron immediately complied, nursing his bloody nose. Reno took up his original position on the table, smiling once again.

"So, uh, how are they gonna do this?" Tifa asked, turning to Tseng.

The Wutain shrugged, "It doesn't matter, so long as they get it done."

"Okay shitbag" still smiling, "let's cut to the chase. Who did you tell about Jenova and why did they wanna know, yo? Ha, rhyme!" Reno snorted in amusement as Aaron looked on impassively.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He deadpanned.

Reno blinked, then reached into his trouser pocket, shifting his hips a bit to gain access and pulled out a photograph. He gazed at it for a moment, before turning it around for Aaron to see. The man gasped in surprise as his own family portrait stared back at him. Reno turned the photo around again and gazed at it once more.

"Heh, your son's kinda hot."

Aaron's eyes widened considerably and he snapped his head around to stare at Reno's tattooed face.

"You can't be serious! He's fucking fifteen!"

"A minor, huh? Hmm. Makes it even more fun, yo. Hey Sam, whadd'ya think?"

He held the photo up to Rude who grunted appreciatively.

"Your daughter ain't bad either, yo."

"She's nine!"

"Haha, oh really?"

"You sick fucks." Aaron spat out.

"They wouldn't really?" Yuffie asked, eyes wide.

Rufus shrugged, "Who knows?"

The three AVALANCHE members turned back to the scene unfurling in front of their eyes, disgusted.

Reno looked on in amusement as Aaron seethed silently in his chair. He leaned forwards, draping one arm around the front of Aaron's chest. He put his lips right next to the prisoners ear, blowing hot air into the canal before whispering, "I take that as a compliment too, yo." and dragging his tongue along the shell of Aaron's ear. Aaron gasped, and while their victim was sufficiently distracted, Reno snaked his free hand behing Aaron's back and took the gun from Rude's hand.

Reno nibbled on the lobe of his ear, simultaneously shooting Aaron in the foot. The man screamed, throwing his head backwards, which was quickly followed by the rest of his body. Only Rude's strength kept the chair and the prisoner in place.

Reno laughed as he was pushed slightly backwards, lying down on the table.

Cloud winced.

Tifa gasped.

Yuffie shrieked and looked away.

Tseng smirked.

Rufus remained still.

Aaron continued to scream and attempted to lash out at Reno, but was stopped by Rude's strong arm.

"Whoops, sorry about that, yo! Wanna talk yet?" Reno practically giggled. He lay back fully on the table, propping himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs slightly. Aaron continued to glare and writhe as Reno rested the gun on his stomach.

"You're a fucking psychopath!"

"Nah, Doc-man said I was a sociopath."

"That's the same fucking thing!" Aaron was hysterical now and still obviously in pain. Snot was mixing with tears as both liquids streamed down his face.

"Nuh-uh! 'Coz if they were the same thing, there would only be one word for them! Right Sam?"

Rude shrugged and spoke for the first time: "I dunno Jake, there are words that mean the same thing."

Reno put his head back and looked at the ceiling, seemingly contemplating this, while Aaron looked on incredulously, not believing what he was hearing.

Without warning, Reno sat up and promptly shot Aaron in the right hand.

Once again Aaron screamed, his body bucking, watching in horror as his hand fell off his arm.

"Whoa! Didn't expect it to do that, yo!" And in the midst of the chaos, Reno cackled at his second rhyming sentence.

"Talk now? Yes? No?" The redhead cocked his head to the side, waiting for Aaron to reply.

Instead the man continued to shake and whine in Rude's grip.

"Hey, Sam. Hold his shot off arm out for me would ya?"

Rude complied and Reno reached into his trouser pocket once more, this time pulling out his favourite lighter. He smiled as a flame burst to life.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Aaron choked out, freezing in Rude's steely embrace.

"Cauterising the wound of course. Don't what you dying of blood loss, do we now?"

Reno held the flame to the mans stump and smiled as the prisoners screams filled the room once more.

"Let me the hell out!" Yuffie croaked, running out of the observation room as soon as Tseng opened the door, with her hand over her mouth. Tifa could not take her eyes off the sight before her, despite the urge she had to throw up. Cloud looked on through squinted eyes.

Aaron began to spasm wildly. Rude held the mans arm still and Reno continued to hold the flame to the now blackened stump. The acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air in the small room as Aaron passed out from shock.

Rude dropped his still twitching body to the floor, grabbed Reno by the hair and forced him into a violent kiss, which Reno returned with just as much fervour and lust.

"You didn't get any information out of him? What was the fucking point?" Tifa demanded, almost hysterical herself.

"He'll live to talk another day. One look at Reno when he wakes up and he'll tell us everything. Possibly." Rufus replied.

"What do you mean, possibly?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, ignoring the moans echoing around the observation room from the speaker linked to the microphone in the interrogation room.

Tseng watched Rude push Reno's thighs apart before starting on the buttons on the redheads shirt.

He answered Clouds question without looking at him.

"There's only a 10 percent chance that this man is the info leak."

FINISH

A/N: Haha, I always kinda figured that Turks would get turned on by stuff like that.

Lame, huh?

Not beta'd so please excuse mistakes. Ciao!


End file.
